What are we going to tell your mom?
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Brittany's the school sextoy. Santana the older school guidance counsellor and resident MILF, teaches her a lesson with help from some friends. M for filthy smut! PWP
1. Chapter 1

The two women were sat in the car in silence. One, a 39-year-old Latina, was driving with a stormy expression on her face. The other, a pale blonde, looked nervous and ever so slightly guilty.

If Santana Lopez had ever had kids, she would've been the hottest damn MILF in Ohio. Her tanned skin was flawless, free of any blemishes, markings or acne. Her long black hair was silky to touch and shimmered in the sunlight, it was so well-cared for. She had soft, pure hands and nails manicured to a point. Age had not affected her one bit, and she still looked the way she had done nearly 20 years ago. Her large breasts were still upright and hadn't sagged at all. Her figure had maintained its hourglass shape, right through her 30s, with a wide chest, slim waist and wide hips. To top it all off she had a nice, juicy, large, round, _just fucking gorgeous_ ass that made men and women alike drool. She was in a word perfection.

Her job as a school guidance counsellor, didn't keep her busy, so she freely roamed the halls, usually clad in a barely respectable outfit. A Low-cut top, no bra and a heinously short pencil skirt, that no one could resist taking a peek under, when she bent over. It was why she made a habit of dropping things a lot. Her magnetic personality and the fact that she enjoyed teasing people to the point of creaming their pants/panties, made her a well-known and well-loved figure at McKinley.

But there were very few people who ever got to experience the true extent of her very fluid sexuality. Her sex drive, shocking though it seemed, was pretty easily satisfied if she had a really good fuck (preferably with a girl). She didn't mind who it was getting her off as long as they were either:

1) Experienced

2) Hot as all hell

3) Or very, _very _compliant

And now it seemed as though she'd struck the holy grail. Because Brittany was all three!

She'd heard the rumours. How much of a slut, or whore, or cumbucket (delete 'prostitute' synonym where appropriate) she was, how she was willing to do anything and everything her partner (s) wanted her to do. And of course there was the girl herself.

If she hadn't seen Brittany sucking off her Biology teacher, or getting fingered by the head cheerleader (who by the way wasn't she supposed to be celibate?) she would have thought her a total innocent. She wasn't ever dressed that provocatively (although that Cheerio skirt? Mm-mmm) or that knowledgeable of what it was she was actually doing. Santana had covered a history lesson she was in and she seemed dumber than a sack of hammers, yet here she was, this freckly, pale blonde, supposedly the school sex addict.

That immediately drew Santana's attention, and she began to set a plan in motion to get Brittany into her bed and preferably screaming.

It was simple really. She swiped the CCTV tape of Brittany, bent over a desk while Miss Maskell, the new Math assistant (and also one of the hottest dam fucks Santana had had in a long time) pounded into her with a strapon, and called Brittany to her office.

"You're probably wondering, why you've been called here today, Brittany," she opened, enigmatically.

"Not really," the blonde replied, her vacant expression lending her an innocence Santana knew didn't exist. She really was very sexy in a cheerleader's outfit that made her look like she was in one of those awful porn movies, with the crappy acting and shoddy dialogue [;) Tee hee]

Santana decided not to waste any more time and showed Brittany the tape. Brittany was shocked, by what she saw and suddenly looked very ashamed.

"I know it's difficult getting an A in Math and being the school slut, Brittany, but please don't ever try and cross the two Brittany. Not fucking good behaviour is that, young lady?"

"You can't talk to me like that."

"You bet your ass I can, cause right now I hold both your education and the Math Assistant's job in my hand. So what we're going to do, is go back to my house, and sort you out, like the naughty little hoebag you are, and then maybe you won't defile these classrooms any more.

So there they were, in the car, in silence, heading to what Santana knew would be the best sex of both their lives, and what Brittany thought would be a scarring rape.

Santana, still pretending to be mad, said "So what's your mom gonna say when she finds out you had sex with your Math's Assistant," forcefully.

"She's going to kill me," Brittany was now very upset, like a sulking child. She was hardly an innocent but the thought of her Mom finding out that her sweet innocent daughter was now a sex addict?

"Really Brittany, she needs to know what kind of a little lesbian slut you are! Maybe there's time for her to raise your little sister, a bit differently."

"Do we have to tell her?" Brittany whined

"For God's sake Brittany just shut up. We're going to tell your mother exactly what you've been doing. You've been sleeping around way too much and your only 18. You're going to have to have regular sessions with me from now on."

"Please ma'am can we stop, I think I'm gonna be sick," the blonde pleaded.

"Luckily we're at my house. Come on you little fucktoy." Santana hauled Brittany out of the car and dragged her by the arm into the house. Brittany was only slightly resisting. For all the fact that Santana was scary, Brittany thought that actually this whole thing was such a turn on. Much as she was horrified to admit it, Brittany was wet!

They were now on Santana's bed, Brittany stripped to her under wear, hands tied behind her back with a scarf and another one around her neck. Brittany had never been tied up or choked before. She wasn't sure if she really like it or not and she was definitely as scared as she was turned on by Santana's dominance.

Santana had taken Brittany's phone and was now calling her mother.

"Hello Mrs Pierce? I'm just calling to say that Brittany isn't going to be home for a while, she is required to stay in a detentionary centre due to her over-promiscuity on school grounds. She has been having sexual relations with both staff and students, and needs to be taught a lesson. Basically what I'm trying to say is that your Brittany's a naughty little slut and I'm going to fuck her so hard that from now on she'll only come to me for sex. Okay? Ciao." She hung up, before there was any reply. She then spoke very slowly and quietly and very close to Brittany's face, holding onto the scarf around her neck occasionally tightening it.

"There now your mom knows how much of a creepy, little, slut you are. Now open your mouth. " Brittany was so conflicted. She wanted to cry and knew that she was on the verge of tears, but at the same time her panties were now soaking and pussy juice was running down her inside thigh.

Santana shoved the other end of the scarf into Brittany's mouth, gagging her. "You'll talk when I tell you to." Brittany whimpered in fear and arousal.

"You're gonna be a good little girl for me aren't you?" Brittany nodded assent wanting to keep Santana happy. "Good" Santana purred. She released the gag but the scarf was still around Brittany's throat.

"Since your such a little whore, why don't you show me what you can do with your mouth, why don't you kiss me like you did that Maths teacher huh? Can you do that for me slut?" Brittany nodded again slightly, eyes still brimming with tears.

"You want to kiss me don't you?" the brunette asked, seemingly a genuine request for consent.

"Uh-huh," and Brittany did. She really did. Santana's lips were so close now she could practically taste the lipgloss.

Santana kissed her then, slow and torturous, lips folding over Brittany's while her tongue probed her mouth. They broke apart and kissed again, this time more assuredly and Brittany found herself even more turned on than before. They broke apart again and Brittany whimpered at the loss.

"You're a little nervous aren't you?" Santana asked softly. She wrapped the scarf around Brittany's neck a little tighter and Brittany moaned aloud. "Something tells me you like being choked," she suddenly squeezed Brittany's cheeks together. "Are you a kinky little slut too?" Brittany nodded more emphatically now.

"You like your hands tied up don't you?" Santana's lips ghosted over Brittany's not actually touching, driving her conquest mad with arousal. Santana was now running her hands up and down Brittany's half-naked body, grazing every bump and crevice of her milky flesh.

"You still nervous? I bet it probably excites you doesn't it. Is this exciting you slut?"

In answer Brittany could only moan, a sound that rang in Santana's ears and made her momentarily forget herself. She recovered quickly though. If there was one thing Santana knew how to do it was dominance. She stroked her fingers down Brittany's face, sweeping her hair back. She would occasionally move her face closer to Brittany's, as if she was about to kiss her, before sharply moving away. She smirked to herself as her little plaything's face lit up only to be cruelly teased over and over again.

"Please ma'am," Brittany pleaded quietly.

"Please what, my little sex toy, what do you want. You want me to leave? Leave you here tied up and horny. That would be the sort of punishment you deserve wouldn't it." Brittany shook her head vehemently, her wide eyes looking deeply into Santana's.

"No ma'am, please, I'll be such a good girl, I want you so bad."

Santana slid her hand over Brittany's upper body, lightly touching on her clothed breasts (which Santana was using all her powers of self-restraint not to release and knead and suck and squeeze and play with until Brittany was writhing on the bed) and rubbing her flat stomach. Her hand came to rest at the top of the small 'V' of hair that pointed her towards her ultimate prize.

"I know you'll be a good girl, Brittany, but you haven't told me what it is you want." Finally Santana pressed her lip to Brittany's needy ones again, but it was over as quickly as it had begun. Santana was now burying her face in the high school senior's neck, giving the occasional, kiss suck or nip.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Brittany knew what Santana wanted her to say.

"Please… Fuck me," she whispered. The second she'd said that Santana moved her black lacy thong aside and drove her fingers into Brittany's pussy, causing the younger woman to cry out, already close to orgasm. Brittany had been frightened at first, but now the only thing she was afraid of was thought she wouldn't be allowed to come.

Santana of course, being the experienced woman, knew exactly what was running through Brittany's head. So she began to toy with her:

She drew her fingers out and sucked the cum of one of them. "Open up whore, taste yourself." Santana had to admit the girl tasted better than most, but she couldn't afford to take her foot off the gas. She plunged her fingers back into Brittany's heat, stretching her to almost a full fist.

"This is what you've been waiting for isn't it you little slut? You've been fucking your way through the school, spreading your legs for whatever comes your away until you find someone to make you scream." And Brittany did. Loudly.

"I could've saved you a whole lot of time. You should've come to me first, but you didn't."

All the time Santana's fingers continued to pump in and out of Brittany's increasingly sodden vagina, while her thumb was firmly pressed on her clit. It was surprising that her tiny little panties hadn't dissolved since it was being soaked repeatedly by Brittany's juice. Then all of a sudden Santana withdrew her fingers.

"For that you need to be punished. You're not allowed to come until I say so, until you've proven yourself worthy. Am I understood, slut?"

"Yes ma'am," Brittany whined, disappointed that she would have to wait for her orgasm.

"Don't look so sad, slut, I want to feel you smile while you lick my pussy," Santana released Brittany from her bonds, and took of her sweater and skirt. She hadn't bothered with underwear, a fact which turned Brittany on even more at discovery.

Santana scooted up the bed and spread her legs in the air, showing off her long, tanned limbs, beautifully pedicured feet, leading into a neatly trimmed twat that glistened with wetness.

Although it was Brittany pleasuring her now, Santana was loathe to give up control, catching Brittany in a searing kiss, before wrenching her head back by the ponytail.

"You make me come, you little sex animal, or kick you out of my house naked and horny, you got that?"

Brittany nodded and Santana gave a half smile before forcefully shoving Brittany's face between her legs, before locking them around her head, so she couldn't escape.

Brittany didn't mind though. Oral wasn't exactly a speciality of hers, (mainly because she was so good at everything else) but she'd licked more girls than she had ice cream. And Brittany loved ice cream.

"Oh God! You're good at this aren't you, you horny little slutbag!" Santana cried out. Brittany grinned that she could make the dominant one come undone so easily.

Her tongue was lightly feathering the folds of Santana's pussy, while she sucked hard and soft repeatedly on her clit. Her fingers rammed in and out of Santana's snatch, like a piston, scissoring, stretching out the older woman's pussy. There was no time to be gentle.

Santana's hand came to her breast and played with the nipple while she closed her eyes and reveled in the sheer unbridled pleasure the girl was bringing her. Boy could she pick 'em.

Brittany's fingers felt like heaven. She alternated between scissoring them and curling them, brushing occasionally against her mistress' g-spot. Santana was still the dominant one in this encounter. Her legs were still clenching around Brittany's head, almost as hard as her pussy walls were clamping around her fingers.

But Santana could only have dreamed of what happened next. If she hadn't just had visual and textural confirmation to the contrary, she would've thought Brittany had some major balls, to have the audacity to do what she did next.  
She currently had three fingers stuffed into Santana's cunt. She withdrew, one and, coated in a thick seal of Santana's juice acting as lube, slipped it neatly into Santana's asshole.

Santana had broken some girls to the point where all they wanted to do was make her cum and then get the hell out of there. But no one had tried this. Santana had had… certain objects in her asshole before, but to have this, this teenager, finger her to high heaven, completely out of the blue, blew Santana's mind… and pussy.

She exploded with a great scream of pleasure.

"BRITANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Oh my- oh my god, you little fucking goddess, you. You finger me so well, that's it, right there. You _are _a good girl aren't you, you slut. That's it finger my tight little ass. Your so good with your mouth as well, Oh my GOD!"

Santana was squirting now, cum spurting from her twat like it was a freakin' fire hydrant. Her orgasm was long and harder than she'd had in a long time. But she had not time to dwell on this. She had to reassert control. She reached underneath her pillow and grabbed her 'friend.' It was a large pink vibrator, which cost more in batteries than the rest of her electric bill. It was the reason Santana didn't need sex all the time. Now she looked at it and then to Brittany, with a sly, seductive expression on her face.

"What to do, what to do? (Gasp) I know!"

She pounced like the cougar she was on her conquest and kissed her hard, a sloppy mess of tongues, teeth and lips, saliva sliding between the two women, while Brittany ground her soaking pussy on Santana's leg, like a bitch in heat.

"Uh, uh, ah-ah. You don't get to come until I say you can. You haven't cum yet have you. I bet your desperate for my tongue, or my fingers, maybe. Would you like me to get you off, fingering your clitty till you explode all over me, you horny slut?"

Brittany was a mess. She was aroused beyond belief, her hair was a tousled mess, her face and tits were smeared with Santana's cum and glistened in the low light. Her thighs were drenched in her own cum and she was writhing like a fish out of water, desperate for release. She couldn't answer as her gaze was fixed on the sex toy Santana was holding.

"Oh, you want my little friend? I guess you have been a very good girl after all. One problem though. He's not really that up for it. I think you should try and convince him," she moved the toy to Brittany's lips, prising them open. The dick passed into Brittany's hot mouth, and Santana, not wanting to be gentle, rammed the long cock down the blonde's throat, making her gag on it desperately. Only when the tears that had formed in the young girl's eyes began to run down her face, did Santana remove the toy.

"Oh poor baby, you crying cause you can't take a dick? Maybe you're not as much of a slut as I thought. You can't even give a good blowjob. But then again I guess I've been _hard _on you. So here's your reward."

Santana then kissed Brittany, surprisingly softly for the way she had dominated her in the last few minutes. As she did she took the dildo and slid it into Brittany's tight pussy, making her moan into the kiss.

"Oh yeah, you're happy now aren't you slut? You like this, how I'm fucking you? What if I did this?" She began to rub Brittany's clit with the fingers of her other hand.

"Oh God Fuck!" Brittany let out a great cry, not able to take it anymore.

"You like this, you want it harder slut?"

"Yes please I want it harder, Fuck me harder I need to come! I'm so wet, so fuckin' horny for you, please fuck me, I'll be your horny little fucktoy for fucking ever if you let me come now. Please!"

"Tell me what you are and I'll let you cum. Come on Brittany tell me what you are."

"I'm a slut. I'm a slutty, sluttish slut. I'm a fucking horny, cocksucking, take it in every hole, SLUT!"

On the final word Santana gave Brittany one more hard ram with the dildo, tipping Brittany over the edge. She came _hard_. She let out a scream as her walls clamped hard around the toy and she squirted her cum all over Santana's sheets.

When she came down from her high, she flashed Santana a drowsy smile. Santana kissed her briefly before pushing her down onto her back, the dildo lodged firmly into her cunt. Santana sat back, while she pulled her clothes back on, staring at the sight before her. Brittany had drying cum glistening on her boobs and face, her makeup was smudged with cum and tears, while the sheets she lay on were stained with you guessed it cum

"You get some rest, I'll be back in a while. When I come back, I'm going to show you what else happens to naughty slutty cumbuckets like you. I might call in a few friends to help me."

With that Santana took another dildo from her bedside drawer and pushed into Brittany's asshole. She didn't even react to it since she was so passed out from her orgasm. Santana then left locking her bedroom from the outside before heading out to the local drugstore for a box of condoms. Extra large. She had a lot of calls to make.

_Hope you enjoyed babes! ;) Review for requests as always._


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany awoke to a sharp poking sensation in her left cheek. She opened her eyes to find herself face to cock with a very well-endowed man. His head was shaved except for a Mohawk and his crotch was shaved except for a small line of hair leading from his lower stomach to a very familiar dick. Brittany knew it well. This was Puck.

It was long, not to thick, but enough to hit every part of Brittany's pussy. She almost smiled at the happy minutes they'd spent together in the locker room his cock shooting cum hard into her, making her feel so full. Thank God his swimmers didn't work.

As her mind came back to the real world she heard a voice. It was Santana. Brittany's memories of how she'd ended up here came flooding back and she actually smiled in pleasure at what had happened. She'd been degraded to nothing more than a fucktoy and it made her so unbelievably horny her mouth opened of its own accord to accept Puck's cock into her mouth.

"Good to see your eager slut. You ready for some real men? I know you've fucked some real losers in the past but I've got some big boys to show you how much of a slut you are. I see you're already familiar with Puck.

Brittany gargled her assent, speech difficult with four inches of manhood down her throat. Four other men were standing in the room, staring at her in anticipation. Smirks were plastered on their faces and their hands were on their cocks. Their massive fucking _throbbing_ cocks.

"You see I've had my fair share of men too." There was Santana again a distant humming in her sex-riddled mind. "These guys treated me real nice, but something tells me they won't extend that courtesy to community cumbuckets like you. There gonna give it to you rough. So lets get acquainted quickly cos my popcorn's almost ready. This is Finn…" the tallest of the men and, in proportion, the largest of the cocks.

"Sam…" A man with abs that could kill and bleach blonde hair.

"Ryder…" Another ripped guy, shorter in stature but in the downstairs department certainly not lacking.

"Oh and I almost forgot, Will." Brittany's gaze fell on the final man and she was so surprised she spat the cock out. What was her Spanish teacher doing here? Was he going to fuck her?

"I've known you're a slut ever since you fucked half my glee club. And now I get to see what all the fuss was about."

"These guys are ready to give you the fucking of a lifetime, so maybe you'll be satisfied enough that you won't be such a slut. You boys ready for some fun?!" yelled Santana.

All five men yelled "Hell yeah!"

"Well," said Santana, "I'm not the horny slutbag, so I'm going to sit back and watch."

Brittany's face was suddenly surrounded by five cocks just waiting to touch her soft pale body, the nervous young girl gazing at all the massive cocks pressing into her.

Brittany then began to take both hands around Will and Puck's cocks, stroking them lightly. She then took Finn's huge cock and began to lick the head of it sharply. After teasing it for a while, she began to suck it like crazy, still giving Puck a fantastic hand-job.

She went from cock to cock sucking it like it was the last one on earth. The men standing were dying to have their cock engulfed in her beautiful mouth. She would stop sucking just before the man was about to unload, and then go on to the next.

This drove the men crazy! After all the men had been taking care of once, she went back around again, deep-throating them for all it was worth.

"Mmm..did you all enjoy that?!" Santana said, stroking her pussy.

The expressions "Oh yeah" , "Jeeezzz", and "Wow!" were heard throughout the room.

"Now that you are all VERY hard, I bet you could have a little more fun." said Santana.

Sam grabbed her by the ankles and stripped her of the red lacy polka dot panties that Santana had presumably put on her while she was sleeping while Ryder reached around and took off the bra. The men were breathless as they stared at Brittany's excellent tits and pussy.

"I gotta get my cock in that pussy!" exclaimed Sam.

"It's all yours, baby!" shouted Brittany as she laid back on the bed. It had been almost an hour since Brittany had been fucked and she was extremely horny at this point.

Sam got on the couch and guided his cock into her sweet cunt. He then grabbed her sexy legs and threw them over his shoulders. Sam took hold of her waist and slowly began to thrust his cock into her pussy. After a minute of slowly doing her pussy, he began to increase the pace, pumping into Brittany's pussy furiously.

"OH! OH!" screamed Brittany. "God I love it! Give it to me! HARD! YEAH! FAST AND DEEP! OOOH FUCK YEAH!"

"You like this, Slut?" teased Santana.

"YEAH FUCK ME! FUCK ME! – GIVE ME THAT COCK! SHITTTT!" was all Brittany screamed.

Will immediately answered her call and jumped on the bed behind her head. Brittany arched her back and gobbled up Will's cock while getting banged by Sam. It was a beautiful sight, Brittany's pale body arched back with her tits protruding while her pussy was getting a workout.

"MMMmm…FUCK YEAH I LUV THE SVEET TASTE OF COCK" was all Brittany could manage to mumble with her mouth full of dick. Will couldn't take much of his sluttiest student slurping away at his dick and immediately blew his load in Brittany's mouth. The jizz ran out Brittany's mouth like a waterfall.

Sam was getting tired and was about to blow. He withdrew his cock and aimed it at Brittany's stomach. Sam then shot a river of cum all over her belly. Brittany reached down and rubbed it all over her body, including her tits. She then sat up on the bed.

"Oh Willy…" yelled Santana across the room. "Why don't you stop whacking off over there and go give her some of your monster! She's far from done!"

Will was over there quicker than an Olympic sprinter.

"Lie down and relax…let her take care of everything!" said Santana. With that he laid his body down on the couch, his cock like a flagpole. Brittany wasted no time and straddled his cock, reaching under and guiding it in her pussy. She then started bouncing like she was on a pogo-stick. Up and down, up and down, her titties going every which way, her straight hair flowing.

"OH MY…You have a very {OH YES!} big dick Mr Schuester!….I could fuck this all day long!" gasped Brittany.

Will then reached around and grabbed her tanned hips and started to thrust her down onto his cock with an even greater force. "OH! OH! FUCK IT! OH FUCK! MY PUSSY IS ON FIRE! DON'T STOP!" screamed Brittany.

Will was in pure heaven. He's marvelled at this girl for years at school. He would have given anything to just touch her ass. Now, at this moment, she is fucking his rod like crazy! All the men in the room were stroking their cocks at the site of the two screwing. They couldn't believe a girl could be so slutty.

After minutes of bouncing on Will's shaft, she jumped off and started to lick his cock slowly, teasing every bit of it. "Mmmmmmm…Will, this tastes so goood! I just have a craving for cock tonight!" said Brittany, losing her inhibitions. She then stuck it in her mouth and started wiggling her tongue around it. She then jerked it back out of her mouth, spit on it, and rubbed it furiously until the pressure that boiled up inside Will couldn't take it anymore. Jennifer's face was splashed with a face-full of cum (which she didn't bother to wipe off…).

In the corner of Santana's bedroom was a large chair. Santana interrupted the gangbang by hauling Brittany off the bed and over to it. The men whistling at her all the way over, admiring her sweet body and ass. Santana bent the pale blonde over the arm

Finn made his way over and looked over her extraordinary ass.

He gave it a sharp slap.

"OH AHH!" yelped Brittany and, at Santana's instruction said: "Have I been a bad girl? Why don't you punish my ass!"

"Certainly!" said Finn.

And with that he wasted no time in putting his huge cock into her ass. He began with short thrusts, Brittany clenching to the table anxiously. After many short thrusts, he really gave it to her, grabbing hold of her hips and pounding her from behind HARD and FAST!

Brittany's body was very sweaty and cum covered so it was hard to grip her hips, but Puck managed to handle the promiscuous blonde.

Jennifer then began to breathe heavily and closed her eyes.

Finn had the biggest cock in the room and it was all she could do to take it in her ass.

"OOUGH! FUCK IT 'TILL IT HURTZZZ BABY! UHHHH! I NEED IT! OH GODDDDDDDDDDD! FUCK MY ASS YOU MOTHER FUCKER! SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" screamed Brittany at the top of her lungs, gritting her teeth the whole time.

"Do you want it, baby? Tell me how bad you want it!" yelled Finn.

"AHHHH! I….I…WANT IT! I WANT IT BAD! screamed Brittany.

He then laid two more slaps on her pale ass. "{UUUUHHHH} I HOPE I'LL BE {OUUAAH} ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW!"

"ARE YOU SLUTTY LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME?" teased Will.

"NO…I JUST {OH GOD!} LOVE GETTING MY BRAINS FUCKED OUT!" Brittany screamed.

"I NEED A COCK TO SUCK!" demanded Brittany with her hair flying in her face.

Four men jumped up but Ryder shoved his in her mouth. You could hear Brittany giggling while she tried to suck the cream out of his cock.

"{slurp}…I love cock! {slurp}in the ass, in the pussy, {slurp) in the mouth, it's good all the way around!" said Brittany in the most lustful voice they had ever heard.

After about five minutes of Finn pounding Jennifer's ass to oblivion, he exploded into her soft, firm, ass, which unleashed a loud roar of pleasure from the babe. Shortly after, Ryder suddenly blew his wad in her mouth (which she gulped down in a hurry).

For the next hour the four other men took her ass into their own hands and left her very satisfied (and sore).

Brittany flopped on the bed. Just then Santana came up from downstairs.

"Looky here!" yelled Santana holding up 2 pairs of handcuffs.

"Ahh…what do you plan on doing with those?" asked Brittany already knowing the answer.

"Just lie down and let us take care of that!" said Ryder said.

Will and Finn went downstairs while Puck, Sam, and Ryder handcuffed the slut to the bedposts. After a few short minutes Will and Finn returned with bottles of whipped-cream.

"Mmm..somebody must be hungry!" said Santana teasingly. Will and Finn began to spray the cream all over her long, pale, sexy legs, and onto her sweet pussy.

"Ahhh…yessss" was all Brittany could say as the sensation of cold whipped cream was sprayed all over her body.

The men wasted no time and dove right in. Sam and Will began to lick and suck on her legs while Puck had the pleasure of eating out her marvellous cunt.

"ooooohh..lick it all up baby! You {ugh} eat pussy so fuckin' good!" exclaimed Brittany.

By now Sam and Will had much of the cream on her legs all licked up, so they merely just stood around and stroked their cocks, watching the slut get her cunt sucked. Brittany then wrapped her legs around Puck and was about to go crazy from the mind blowing pussy fuck she was receiving.

"OH GOD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" screamed Brittany as she started bucking her hips to the sensation running through her body. After minutes more of cunt sucking from Puck, he let up and let the other men in on the action.

After a break in the action, Brittany got to taste some cock, topped off with whipped-cream. The men sprayed their dicks with cream and shoved them in the slut's mouth for some deep throat action. She gratefully thanked the men for the treat…(though the men should be the one doing the thanking).

They unlocked the handcuffs and Finn asked Brittany: "Have you ever done any DP action? You know, double penetration, where one of us fucks your ass while one of us fucks your pussy?"

"Oh trust me, she has," Puck smirked knowingly.

Finn and Puck got the honours, while Sam, Ryder, and Will would be the one's filling her mouth, or as they put it, her "third hole."

Finn started warming her up doing her doggy-style. He pounded his cock into her. The echo's of his groin slapping against her firm ass bounced off the walls.

"AAAAAHHHH!" yelped Brittany as she welcomed the pounding she was receiving. "FUCK ME! DEEEP AND FAST! FUCK MEE! OOHH! UUUHHH!"

Puck laid down and Finn stopped the banging on her pussy. Brittany jumped on the cock and guided it toward her cunt. She began to bounce, and eventually bent over to let Finn insert his shaft into her ass. The two men began to get a rhythm going. In and out, in and out, and eventually got a furious fuck session going.

"HMPH!" and "UHHGH" were some of the things coming out of the young babe's mouth. She began to scream but the words came out incoherent.

"How are ya likin' it, you horny little cumbucket? My fellas cocks treating you good. You like how they fuck you?!" asked Santana.

"OH I FUCKIN' LOVE IT! KEEP IT UP! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH {OOH GODDD!} COCK!" shouted Jennifer.

The sex was too much for her. Will, Sam, and Ryder took turns sticking their cocks in her mouth. Sweat poured from her head and body! Though she was getting screwed from two ends wildly, she could still give an excellent blowjob.

Will forced his cock down her throat, making her gag harshly on his dick. "Oh yeah, that's it baby gag on my giant cock. You need to be punished for being such a slut. Take it deep you nasty little cumdump!"

Will was about to cum and the other four agreed that it was time to give Brittany her big finale.

Finn and Puck pulled out and threw Brittany back onto the bed where she was constrained by the cuffs.

The five very well-endowed men began to jerk off furiously. Santana was fisting her pussy and asshole at the same time shaking uncontrollably in her multiple orgasms. Brittany, after receiving an enormous pounding from multiple monster cocks was only half conscious as the five giants exploded giant loads all over the blonde slut, painting her in sticky white semen. Her hair, face, titties and body were coated with it.

Santana, now recovered, went over to the video camera and pressed stop record.

"Thanks fellas, I'll call you if anything like this comes up again, or if I just want a good fuck."

"We'll be here."

"Happy to help."

"No, thank _you_ Santana, that was completely awesome."

"Hopefully she'll be less of a slut now."

"Could I get a copy of that tape?"

"Don't worry boys you'll get another tape to add to your collections. And I think I might want to send a copy to Mrs Pierce. Maybe she'd like to know how much of a slut her daughter is. I think Holly can punish her suitably."

The boys then left and Santana uncuffed Brittany. The girl was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Get out."

"What?" she said bewildered.

"I want you out of my house. To show you how much of a slut you are you're going to do a naked walk of shame. You're lucky the boys took so long. Its dark out so you probably won't be seen. But even so your going nude and covered in five sets of semen and two sets of lady jizz. That's how much of a fucking nasty whore you are. Your mom is going to freak when she sees you. Maybe now you'll be less of a slut. Now get out."

The blonde girl looked ashamed as she walked out of the bedroom into the cold night.

"Oh and Brittany? If you ever get horny again just come to me. I'll see you get satisfied and then maybe you won't deprave the school. Now off you fuck."

**Depraved as that was, there's one more chapter in this: Brittany gets home to her mom (Holly Holiday-Pierce) and gets taught her third lesson by her mom and a bunch of special toys. If you want to see the "other tapes" then review with ideas or PM me. Essentially it's just the girls (Rachel, Quinn, Marley, Kitty, Shelby, April, Mercedes, Tina, Emma etc.) getting fucked by Santana before being gangbanged by either the same group of boys or a different group. Once again give me your ideas for more smutty goodness! Ciao babes!**


End file.
